The New Titan!
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: A new Titan joined the team, a girl with Ice powers by the name of Lila. Who is Lila? And what does she want? Is she a friend or is she a foe? The boys fall in love with her like a spell was cast upon them. What will happen next? Both Raven and Starfire are jealous of her... Read and find out Beast Boy x Raven, Robin x Starfire later on in the chapters.


**Chapter one:** The New Titan.

* * *

It started as an average day at Titans Tower.

Raven was sitting on the couch and reading one of her favourite book series. Sitting next to her on the couch was Beast Boy with a video game controller in his hands, next to Beast Boy was Cyborg, who also had the video game controller in his hands, both teens were busy pressing buttons on the controllers, trying to defeat each other in a racing game.

"Oh yeah back in the lead!" Cyborg exclaimed as his blue car over took Beast Boy's green one.

"Hey no fair! You cheated!" Beast Boy complained, he glanced at Raven then back at the game.

Starfire was busy cooking some Tamaranean food in the kitchen while Robin worked out in the gym.

* * *

Raven glanced at Beast Boy, and quickly looked at their game scores before getting back into her book, just as she was about to continue reading the alarm went off.

"TITANS! TROUBLE!" Robin's voice exclaimed over the speakers.

Raven put her book down and sighed, watching as Beast Boy and Cyborg throwing their game controllers away and turning off the TV.

* * *

The Titans made their way to the bank, where the trouble had started.

"So where's the trouble?" Raven asked, looking around as the Titans walked into the bank, noticing everyone was calm and quiet, minding their own business.

"Eek!" Starfire exclaimed, as she got pushed back by an invisible force.

"Star!" Robin gasped, rushing to her side.

"Oof!" Starfire felt something punch her side, but could not see the villain.

Robin was about to go near her but only got knocked out by an invisible force. Raven quickly went to his side, to protect him from the villain.

Cyborg suddenly began to short circuit, Beast Boy collapsed onto the ground without warning, with Starfire tumbling down to the ground soon after. '_What's going on?'_ Raven wondered.

Raven looked around and saw that one by one all the customers in the bank and the staff collapsed onto the ground, just like domino's. Raven could sense evil in the room, but couldn't see anything, or where it might be. She went to use her powers but only to find out that they were blocked. '_You've got to be kidding me!'_ she frowned, she quickly went to Beast Boy's side and held him up, hoping to wake him up.

Suddenly without warning, it began to snow inside the bank. Raven looked around in disbelief. She gathered her friends together and kept them close to her. She felt alone with them being knocked out.

The Invisible villain was still in the bank, Raven could still sense it. She looked around and noticed the bank's door opened, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes stepped inside. She was wearing a blue dress and matching shoes.

'_Why does she looks familiar to me?'_ Raven wondered as she watched the girl.

The girl smiled and made her way into the bank's safe. Raven heard some shouting and a sudden bang, the girl walked out carrying a sack with her. Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg soon woke up, and saw the glimpse of the blonde haired girl, carrying a sack.

Robin ran towards the girl, thinking that she stole some money from the bank.

"Relax Robin, I haven't stolen anything, I just captured the bad guy!" The girl smiled and opened up the bag, showing Robin the now frozen invisible villain. "Now I'm going to take him to the police station!"

Robin stared at her in disbelief. "That's what we usually do...But somehow the others and I except for Raven got knocked out."

"That would be the works of this guy...Though I'm thinking he didn't get to drain Raven's energy because she's a half demon half human." The girl smiled, making her way to the door.

"You know, your kinda cute! You should join up with the Titans!" Beast Boy said, adding a flirty tone to the voice.

"Me? A Teen Titan? Really?" The girl exclaimed, almost dropping the bag in excitement.

"Sure! It would be fun!" Robin agreed.

"But you don't know my name..." The girl pointed out.

"Then what is it?" Raven wondered, folding her arms, annoyed that Beast Boy said the girl was cute.

"I can't say it...Look I have to go!" The girl, then ran off with the sack..

* * *

"She's cute..." Beast Boy smiled, watching the girl run off.

"You only just met her, and say she's cute. PFT, Remember Terra? You said the same with her but Terra turned out evil!" Raven frowned, folding her arms, sounding somewhat jealous.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in a secret lair...**

"Excellent work...Yes you got the Invisible man back and the Titans asked you to go on their team...If you do go on the Team, remember to follow our plans." A sinister familiar voice smirked.

"Yes...Alright I shall join the team. They live in that Tower shaped like a T right? Good! The green one said I was cute, I guess I can play about with his heart for a bit then start our plan..." A smirk came across the blonde haired girl's face.

* * *

"Your just jealous because I said she's cute Rae-Rae!" Beast Boy grinned, putting his arm around Raven's shoulder as they walked home with the other Titans.

Raven blushed then shoved his arm off her. She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Whatever...Why would I be jealous of her?"

* * *

When the Titans got back at the Titans Tower, they gasped in surprise to see the Main Room covered in ice and snow. Beast Boy looked around and smiled seeing the blonde haired girl sitting on the couch with her arms spread across the back of the couch.

Beast Boy grinned and sat with her, moving a bit closer to the girl. Raven's eye twitched. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. '_There's no way, I'm letting that girl have Beast Boy...'_

"So, what's a cute girl like you doing in Jump City?" Beast Boy wondered, playfully.

The girl giggled. "I got bored and decided to travel, fighting bad guys on the way, from aliens to robots and of course I fought with Slade too!"

"No way! You fought Slade?! But I thought we destroyed him!" Robin exclaimed, jumping on the couch, joining the girl's side.

Starfire looked at Raven then back at the girl. She huffed and walked out of the room, Raven was tempted to follow but wanted to keep an eye out on the girl, as she bragged on about the places she had been to.

'_Why! Why does she look and sound familiar to me?'_ Raven wondered quietly.

"So um, do you wanna uh..." Beast Boy began.

"Go out on a date with you? But we have just met...Well okay!" The girl blurted out, glancing back at Raven then at Beast Boy again.

Raven smacked her face. '_She reminds me of Terra.'_

"My name is Lila, by the way!" Lila smiled, resting her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Well, you obviously know all of our names...Since you knew Robin's." Beast Boy smiled, putting his arm around Lila, completely forgetting about Raven until he heard a light bulb burst in the background.

* * *

Lila settled down quiet well, to the annoyance of Raven and Starfire, she flirted a lot with Beast Boy and Robin, Cyborg too.

"She is a manipulated grimpork not worthy of our time!" Starfire complained, one day as she and Raven had their usual 'girl talk' in Raven's room.

"Tell me about it...She STOLE My man! Nobody steals Beast Boy and gets away with it!" Raven frowned. "I don't trust her...She reminds me too much of Terra."

"Perhaps she is Terra?" Starfire suddenly suggested for the fun of it. She obviously didn't mean to say that.

"You know...You might be onto something...Come on let's go down to Terra's statue." Raven grabbed Starfire's wrist.

* * *

"So Lila...Um where are you from?" Robin wondered, rubbing the back of his head, as he drank some Orange Juice.

"Gotham City...I knew Bruce Wayne very well!" Lila replied, proudly. She giggled as she watched Robin splurt out his Orange Juice.

"I was trained by him." Robin smiled, wiping the mess he had made. "What powers do you have exactly?"

"Ice and Snow of course!" Lila answered.

"Want me to show you around, Titans Tower?" Cyborg asked, raising an eye brow.

"No dude! Let me show her around, I saw her first!" Beast Boy snapped.

"As leader of the Titans, I must show Lila around Titans Tower!" Robin butted in, folding his arms as he looked at his two best friends.

Lila giggled cutely. "You three can show me around together if you like!" She winked to them.

Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg gave a happy exclamation.

Lila got up from her seat and started to walk towards the kitchen door, Robin ran up to her, standing next to her, with Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over each other to walk on the other side of her.

"Let me walk next to her!" Beast Boy complained.

"Nu-ah!" Cyborg grinned, both boys began to push each other roughly out the way as they fought over Lila.

"Well...Since you two are busy fighting over me...Robin can show me around Titans Tower!" Lila announced and left the room with Robin.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Starfire and Raven had been rather left out since Lila had became a Titan. The boys were so interested in her they forgot about Raven and Starfire!

"Hey Lila! It's movie night, wanna sit next to me?" Cyborg asked, raising his eye brow up and down.

"No! She'll sit next to me!" - Robin

"Uhuh! Uh no! She likes me better!" - Beast Boy

Soon the boy Titans began fighting over Lila once more. Raven and Starfire walked into the scene and sighed.

"LILA'S MINE!" The boys cried out, as they began pushing and shoving each other for her attention.

Lila just stood there, smiling.

"ENOUGH!" Raven called out, hoping the Titans would stop fighting over Lila. Nobody listened though, it was like the girls didn't exist.

"I am sorry friends, but I must do this!" Starfire shot a Star Bolt at the boys, who at once stopped fighting.

Raven looked at Beast Boy who morphed into a puppy and jumped into Lila's arms, licking the girl's face. Lila giggled. Raven gave Lila a cold glare, one that made Lila shiver.

Robin looked at Raven and Starfire, annoyed at them. "Leave...Now..." He ordered, as if he was under some kind of spell.

"Yeah Starfire and Raven, we don't want you here anymore, now that we've got Lila, She is all we need!" Cyborg grinned.

"Lila is beautiful...More beautiful then you are Raven! You had your chance, now Lila is mine!" Beast Boy purred, turning into a cat and rubbing his head against Lila.

"Leave the team now..." Robin demanded, pointing to the exit.

* * *

**Who is Lila?  
What is Lila's plans?  
Will Raven and Starfire leave the team?  
**

**Stay tuned for the next Chapter!**


End file.
